For Life
by AgentB81
Summary: Jam aka Jo&Sam fic. Sequel to 'Wake Up With Me'. Well, she did!


This is a sequel to 'Wake Up With Me' our joint fic posted by loobylu,. Same format, enjoy, but only if you are into femslash.

**For Life**

_Jo_

I stir slightly, slowly coming around, I try to move my body and groan at the pleasant ache in my muscles. I feel on obstruction pinning me down and look downwards to see a mane of blonde hair splayed across my chest. I feel a jolt of electricity shoot down my body and to my pounding core as I remember the incredible talent of my bed mate's fingers and tongue only hours before. I smile out of satisfaction, out of pure ecstasy and of complete happiness. Waking with her in my arms is the ultimate feeling of completeness, I pray to all the gods that this will not be the last and there will never be a last.

She has put me through so many different emotions and physical feelings the last 24 hours that some people fail to experience in a lifetime. I am so lucky to be here, with the woman I have longed for and yearned for since I first met. It has been a turbulent ride, but her spirit drew me in, her determination had me in pieces and her growl had me soaked. She's one in a million and she's in my bed. Yep, I feel a smug smile spread across my face and I look down to the sleeping beauty before me. She's adorable, curled up and clinging on for dear life, like she never wants to let go. I hope she doesn't. I stroke her golden locks with my free hand and contemplate the wonders of the world.

_Sam_

I feel the tender ministrations in my hair and the gentle massaging of my scalp, oh, this is nice, I could very well get used to this. I feel the comfort of my human cushion and snuggle further into her chest, she pauses her motions, sensing I'm awake and waits until I look up into her adoring eyes. I love gazing into her orbs, I feel like I belong properly for the first time. She smiles lazily at me and slips her hand around my head and pulls me closer for our first morning kiss. It is exactly how I imagined. It was soft with anticipation at first, slowly feeling one another's lips, memorising every crease before welcoming one another with velvet tongues. We danced a ballad, so sweet and so tender, juices flowing back and forth, all our love poured into one action.

I move myself so I am flush on top of her; she parts her legs so I can fit one of mine in between. The kiss heats up, as do our naked bodies rubbing against one another. I feel my lower insides stirring, tingling, jumping and then somersaulting. I can only imagine that Jo is feeling the same as she moans into my mouth. I decide to test her physical reactions by moving my thigh to meet her centre. She is dripping with wetness; I cannot even begin to describe how this welcome discovery makes me feel.

_Jo_

Argh, she moves her thigh against mine, higher until she reaches, oh god, right there. "Sam" I draw out in a shaky breath.

"What do you want?" she asks.

"I want you, all of you." I rasp.

"Well that's just as well, because I'm not letting go baby, ever."

"Ooohhh Sam." I whimper as she rubs her leg against my centre. Not only is she doing all the right things, she's saying them. I want Sam Nixon, forever.

We kiss again, this time more fervently. Her hands are all over me like she can't get enough; in my hair, on my breasts, around my waist and "Oh Sam, yeah, harder Sam." She's now inside me and I feel her fingers working her magic all over again, every time it feels brand new. I just can't get enough of her. She breaks her lips from mine and looks me in the eye. I know what she wants.

_Sam_

She smiles in recognition, we must have connected beyond reality if she can understand me through a simple look, a yearning look granted, but wow, can this get any better. "Oh yeah" it can, I decide as she slides her fingers into my core. My head falls back with pleasure and she begins her assault with a million tiny kisses. I remember I have a part to play in this too and regain my pumping action as she grinds her hips into my hand. "Argh Jo." She twists her fingers inside of me and thrusts faster, we're matched in rhythm as we gaze at one another.

Time appears to stand still, we are lost in one another, our breathing matched, our eyes locked, our rhythms synchronised, the height of our pleasures brought together, only to crash down and melt us into puddles. The rush of the harmonised orgasms leaves us in a heap, limbs everywhere, but our hearts in the same place. I'm in love with Jo Masters, I've seen her soul, I've tasted her essence and I want it for life.


End file.
